The Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) has standardized a networking technology for use with home entertainment devices. MoCA networking technology utilizes in-home coaxial cable to distribute media (e.g., video, audio, data, etc.) among different rooms in a house. MoCA technology utilizes orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) modulation.
With OFDM transceivers, an imbalance between in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) paths in the transceiver can lead to degraded performance.